Perfect for His Plan
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Part 1 of 2. When Monica plans a vacation to the beach for Gloria, Tess and herself,, the angels are in for a few unexpected events. Meanwhile, the Father has set a plan into motion.  And He has the perfect angel in mind for the assignment.  RR


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TBAA. They belong to CBS. Anyone you don't recognize, I do own.

Enjoy!

Remember, God loves you!

A/N: This story has two parts. The second part is coming soon. This story takes place at the end of the eighth season, so Gloria still relies on Monica and Tess for guidance.

"Perfect for His Plan"

Gloria smiled as she laid her head against the backseat of Tess's car. She, along with Monica and Tess were taking a drive to the shore for a few days.

Monica had suggested the trip and Tess readily agreed. Gloria didn't need much coaxing to join them. She was very close to Monica, so wherever her supervisor and fast becoming best friend went, so did she.

As Gloria sat there, enjoying the comfortable softness of the seat, she sneezed.

"God bless you, Gloria." Monica said, turning around and giving her case worker a concerned look.

"Thanks Monica. I really apreci-" Gloria started to reply, but was interrupted by a bout of coughing.

"Uh-oh." Tess said, glancing back at Gloria, concern in her brown eyes. "I think our little Gloria is coming down with something. And if I'm right, she's in for a hard time."

"What do you mean?" Monica asked, giving Tess a look. "It's probably just a wee cold."

Tess shrugged as she pulled onto another highway.

"Well I remember when you came down with just a wee cold. You were coughing up a storm that could have rivaled the great flood."

Monica sighed.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Monica said, trying to convince herself as well as Tess that Gloria would be okay.

"I just hope you're right." Tess said, glancing back at Gloria, who had her eyes closed for the moment.

"What do you think it is?" Monica asked, glancing at her supervisor and long time best friend.

Tess shrugged.

"I have a feeling it's more than a cold."

Monica shook her head.

"No, Tess. You're not sayin' that Gloria has that terrible forty-eight hour stomach flu? Not Gloria. She couldn't have caught it. We weren't on that assignment long enough for her to…" Monica's voice trailed off as Gloria started coughing again.

Tess nodded and sighed.

"I'm afraid so, baby. But whatever it is, you can best be assured the Father will take care of our little Gloria."

Monica nodded.

"And we'll help, right?" She asked, her voice full of hope.

Tess shook her head.

"You'll help. I need to drive."

Monica gave Tess a playful glare.

Tess's resolve broke and her smile spread across her face.

"Of course I'll help. Just as soon as we get off this highway. By the way, what do you two want for lunch?"

"I don't care." Monica said, truthfully. "I'm not particular."

Tess nodded.

"Gloria, honey, what do you want?" Tess inquired, turning her attention to the youngest one of their family.

"Huh?" Gloria asked, as though coming out of a dream.

Monica gave Tess a worried look.

Tess sighed.

"Why don't we just get fast food chicken or something. It's quick and it's not like we eat that kind of thing every day. Once we're on the road again, you can get in the back with Gloria."

Gloria shook her head, which made it hurt.

"No. It's okay. Monica, you don't have to do that. Really."

Monica shook her head.

"It's okay, Gloria. I don't mind."

"I don't want to ruin the vacation." Gloria said, before starting to cough again.

"Aw, baby, you're not ruining anything. Trust me. The only thing that's gonna ruin this vacation are those pigeons who are busy using the highway for a hunting ground." Tess said, glaring out the window at the birds scattered around the highway.

Monica giggled, causing Tess to glare at her.

"What's so funny, Ms. Wings?" Tess demanded, but Monica could see a small smile tugging at the corner of the elder angel's mouth.

Monica shook her head.

"Aw, there just wee birds, Tess."

"Wee birds my granny's rocking chair." Tess replied, getting a small giggle out of Gloria.

"Well at least you got Gloria's spirits lifted." Monica said, smiling back at her case worker.

Tess grumbled as she pulled the car into a local diner.

Monica got out and went to help Gloria out. She knew what having the beginnings of the flu was like and she wanted to help Gloria in any way she could.

"Are you all right there?" Monica asked, putting an arm around Gloria to support her friend's slightly shaking form.

Gloria nodded.

"I…I think so. Thanks, Monica. I don't know what's wrong with me. I've never felt this way before."

"You're gonna be just fine." Monica assured the youngest angel. "I promise. Tess and I are gonna see to that."

Gloria nodded. She let Monica guide her into the restaurant and over to the booth Tess had just gotten.

The moment Gloria sat down, she closed her eyes and Monica could tell she was feeling bad.

"Tess, maybe we should get this to go and find a place for Gloria to lie down. I know what bein' sick is like. She's in for a time of it. And my wee one looks so tired."

Tess glanced over at Gloria, who was trying to shield her eyes from the sun.

"Gloria, do you want us to get the food to go? Would you rather us eat at the hotel?"

Gloria shook her head, which made it hurt. She choked back a sob, which made Monica mouth, "just do it" to Tess, before going over and sitting beside Gloria.

Tess left the two younger angels alone while she went to get the food. She got a sandwich and chips each for Monica and herself, along with some soup and crackers for Gloria. She also purchased some tea.

After Tess was gone, Gloria gave Monica a pleading look.

"Monica, I don't want to ruin our vacation. We could have stayed."

"Gloria, it's okay. Tess doesn't mind. And whether we eat lunch here, or in our hotel room, it's still gonna get eaten. Hmm?" Monica gave Gloria a gentle smile and patted her shoulder as the younger angel laid her head against her shoulder.

"My head hurts!" Gloria whimpered, closing her eyes against the pain.

"I know, Gloria. I know it does." Monica soothed, starting to pat Gloria's shoulder gently. "As soon as Tess gets the food, we can leave. I promise."

Gloria merely whimpered once again as the pain in her head increased. She choked back a sob and buried her face in Monica's shoulder.

By the time Tess returned with the food, Gloria was crying from pain.

Tess gave Monica a concerned look and Monica shook her head.

"We need to get Gloria somewhere where she can lay down." Monica told her supervisor. "She's really not doin' so good."

Tess nodded. She led the way out of the restaurant as Monica helped Gloria up and guided her out.

Once they were back in the car, Gloria tried to protest that she didn't need Monica in the back with her. Her resolve quickly melted away when an especially bad stab of headache pain made her whimper, causing her to latch onto Monica's arm for comfort.

"Gloria, it's okay. It's all right. You're gonna be okay." Monica assured the younger angel.

Gloria nodded as she buried her face in Monica's shoulder.

After all three angels had put their seat belts on, with Monica helping Gloria with hers, they were off once again.

"I think we should just skip the beach today, babies." Tess suggested. "Gloria needs rest."

Monica nodded, trusting Tess's judgment. She knew Gloria was feeling bad and she wanted to do everything she could to help her.

Once the three angels reached the hotel, Tess got out and paid for the room while Monica went about the task of waking a now fast asleep Gloria. The youngest angel had fallen asleep shortly after Tess had started driving again.

Monica was grateful to the Father that Gloria hadn't thrown up instead. Monica knew that headaches sometimes made Humans sick to their stomach and she didn't want Gloria to go through that. Monica loved Gloria as much as Tess loved them all. She didn't like seeing Gloria in pain. It broke Monica's heart to see Gloria this way. She wanted her curious, sweet and somewhat shy friend back.

Monica sighed as she gently shook Gloria's shoulder. She didn't want to frighten the younger angel, but Monica had to wake her up. They needed to get up to the room before Tess started to worry about them.

"Gloria, come on, sweetheart. It's time to wake up. Come on now." Monica said, her gentle Irish lilt breaking through the fog in Gloria's brain.

Gloria slowly awoke and opened her tired brown eyes. She rubbed at them, trying to get them focused. She then realized her glasses weren't on her face.

"Tess has them." Monica assured Gloria. "I'm goin' to help you inside and then you're going to lie down. Tess didn't think you'd have much use for your glasses."

Gloria nodded, which made her head hurt.

"Are you feelin' any better, Gloria?" Monica asked, her tone one of sincere concern.

"No." Gloria said, her voice threatening to break with tears.

"That's all right. You'll be better soon. Come on." With that, Monica helped Gloria out of the car and into the building.

Monica had to put her arm around Gloria in order to support her. She felt too weak to walk on her own. What made matters worse, every step Gloria took, brought a feeling of nausea to her stomach. She swallowed, trying to keep it at bay.

"Gloria? Sweetheart, are you okay?" Monica asked, her eyes full of worry.

"Monica, I…I don't feel so good." Gloria told her, swallowing yet again.

Monica took charge immediately. She closed her eyes and prayed for God to help them.

When Monica opened her eyes again, she saw a bathroom to her left, just before the stairs.

"Gloria, it's okay. I'm gonna help you." With that, Monica led Gloria into the bathroom and closed the door. She let go of Gloria's hand for one second, just to shut the door. In that split second, Gloria fell to her knees and doubled over in pain. She let out a sob that broke Monica's heart.

"Father, please help me. Please!" Gloria prayed, her voice full of pain and fear. "Father, I'm so scared! Please."

Monica could feel tears come to her eyes. She fought them back as she knelt on the floor in back of Gloria.

"Gloria, He knows. God knows you're afraid, little one. He's gonna help you. I promise."

Gloria didn't have time to answer, because at that moment, she started to heave. She allowed Monica to help her face the toilet as she brought up the contents of her stomach. This action was repeated three more times.

By the time Monica got Gloria to the hotel room, she wasn't feeling any better.

"What happened to you two?" Tess demanded, her tone full of worry.

Monica shook her head as she helped Gloria to lay down.

The younger angel was shivering and Monica put a hand to Gloria's forehead to check her for a fever.

"Tess, Gloria's burning up." Monica told her supervisor. "We need to get her some medicine and see if she can keep some water down."

"You read my mind, angel girl. Why don't you stay with our little Gloria while I get it." Tess smiled in Gloria's direction, knowing Gloria wouldn't want Monica to leave her.

Gloria had grown close to Monica over the last year. And after Gloria's encounter with Monique, Gloria and Monica's bond had become even stronger.

"Be careful, Tess." Monica advised.

"I will, baby, don't worry." Tess gave Monica a hug before patting Gloria's shoulder. As she went for the door, she turned back to Monica. "Can we talk for a minute?"

Monica nodded. She got up to follow Tess, but Gloria grabbed her hand and held it firmly. Her eyes were pleading with Monica not to leave her.

"Gloria, I'll be back." Monica assured her scared friend. "I promise. I'm just goin' over to talk to Tess. I'll be back." With that, Monica gently pulled her hand out of Gloria's grasp.

As Monica walked over to Tess, she glanced back at Gloria and saw a single tear spill from her eye.

"Oh Gloria, sweetheart, I promise, I'll be back." Monica said, giving Gloria a reassuring smile.

Gloria nodded, but she was still crying.

"What exactly happened to our little Gloria?" Tess asked, concern in her eyes.

Monica sighed as she started to explain to Tess what had happened.

"Gloria got sick downstairs." Monica told her supervisor. "She threw up everything she ate yesterday."

Tess made a face.

"You didn't have to go into that much detail, Ms. Wings."

"Sorry." Monica said, an apologetic look crossing her face.

"The important thing is getting our little Gloria better again. If she can't keep anything down, we may have to take her to the hospital."

"Will they treat her?" Monica asked, a note of worry to her voice.

Tess nodded.

"As far as they know, Gloria is a Human. They'll treat her. And if they refuse, they'll have me to deal with." Tess smiled, indicating to Monica that she was trying to lighten the mood.

Monica giggled a little, knowing Tess was only joking.

"All right, I'm gonna get going. You take good care of Gloria."

"I will." Monica promised. "What kind of soup did you get her?"

Tess smiled.

"Chicken broth. I figured it would help her."

After Tess was gone, Monica went back over to Gloria and sat down beside her.

"It's all right, sweetheart. You're gonna be just fine. Tess went to get you some medicine and then you can rest for a while."

"Monica, I don't like feeling like this." Gloria confided in her friend who she viewed as a mother.. "It scares me."

"I know, Gloria. I know. But I promise, we're going to help you. God will too. He's not going to leave you."

Gloria nodded, comforted by that thought.

"Why don't you try and get some rest." Monica suggested. "I'll stay here with you. I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

Gloria smiled a little as she took Monica's hand.

"Thank you, Monica."

"It's okay. I love you, Gloria. I want you to feel better. I don't like seeing you or Tess in pain or hurt. I love you both so much."

Gloria nodded as she closed her eyes, praying she would be able to sleep.

'Please Father, please help Gloria feel better soon." Monica prayed, knowing the Father would answer her prayer in His own time.

Meanwhile, in a nearby hospital, a woman named Rachel was praying as well. The only difference was, Rachel was praying for an angel to come and help her daughter, Sara.

Sara had AIDS and would soon join the Father in Heaven.

Rachel wanted to spend as much time with Sara as she could. She was also expecting her second child very soon. She was seven months pregnant. She was having another girl. Rachel loved kids, but she was afraid of having another one. She didn't' want to hurt her like she had hurt Sara or like she thought she had hurt Sara.

Little did they know that God was going to send them an angel very soon.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, it had been three hours since Tess had returned with the medicine. Gloria hadn't been able to keep anything down since then and the older angels were getting worried.

"Do you think we should take her in?" Monica asked, brushing Gloria's reddish brown hair out of her face.

Tess frowned. She knew that Gloria hated hospitals, but they had to take her. She was dehydrated and Tess knew that was dangerous.

"I think we better." Tess said, giving Monica a resigned look.

Monica nodded and nudged Gloria awake gently. She didn't want to startle her.

Gloria slowly opened her brown eyes. The first thing she noticed was Monica combing her fingers through her hair. The motion soothed her and she relaxed immediately. She then felt Tess pick her up.

Gloria gazed back at Monica and gave her a questioning look.

"Gloria, it's okay. We need to take you to the hospital." Monica explained. "You need to be looked at. I'll stay with you." Monica assured her, answering Gloria's unanswered question.

Gloria nodded and allowed Tess to carry her to the car. Once there, Tess set Gloria in the back and told Monica to sit back with her. She gave Monica a bucket, just in case Gloria would need it.

Gloria buried her face in Monica's shoulder the entire car ride.

When they arrived at the hospital, Gloria wouldn't let go of her.

Monica finally convinced Gloria that it was okay and she helped her out of the car. She guided her in and let Gloria lay her head in her lap while Tess filled out the paperwork.

After the paperwork was signed, a doctor named Susan Larkin took over Gloria's care. She allowed both Tess and Monica to stay with Gloria, but she noticed Gloria was turning to Monica the most.

"How long has she not been able to keep liquids down?" Dr. Larkin asked, writing something down on her chart.

"Since this afternoon." Monica answered. She was combing her fingers through Gloria's hair again, knowing that would help her calm down.

Gloria was now shaking and Monica wanted to help her settle down. Monica didn't know whether it was from Gloria's fever or her fear, but Monica wanted her to feel better.

"Gloria, it's okay. It's okay." Monica assured her, hugging her close. "I'm right here. I'm not goin' anywhere."

Gloria responded by burying her face in her supervisor's shoulder and letting out a sob.

"Oh Gloria," Monica said, resuming the combing of her hair. "It's all right. I know you're afraid, sweetheart. I know. And so does the Father. God will help you. I know He will." Monica was relieved when Gloria's shaking subsided a little bit. But little did Monica know that Gloria's fear would return and soon.

"All right, I'm gonna start an IV and get Gloria rehydrated." Dr. Larkin told Monica and Tess. "It shouldn't take too long." With that, she left.

Monica continued her soothing technique, knowing Gloria would remain calm that way. She knew Gloria was afraid, but she couldn't do anything to help her except be there for her.

Dr. Larkin returned a few minutes later and proceeded to do the small procedure.

Gloria began to tense, but relaxed upon hearing Tess start to sing and Monica continue to comb her fingers through her hair. She buried her face in Monica's shoulder the entire time and once the IV was in, Gloria's left arm felt uncomfortable.

"I want to do an abdominal CT." Dr. Larkin told Tess and Monica. "That will give me a better understanding of what's wrong with Gloria."

"Can I go with her?" Monica asked, knowing Gloria was afraid and needed her there.

Dr. Larkin nodded.

"Of course."

Monica smiled gratefully and took Gloria's hand as Dr. Larkin prepared to move the gurney towards radiology.

During the ex ray, Gloria was calm as expected. She allowed Dr. Larkin to do what she had to do and she didn't flinch once.

Little did Monica know that Gloria's calm mood was about to change.

It took twenty minutes for Dr. Larkin to get the results. When she did, the news wasn't what Gloria wanted to hear.

"It seems Gloria needs her Gaul blatter removed." DR. Larkin told Monica and Tess.

"What?" All three angels said in unison.

"What? Excuse me?" Gloria said, her tone starting to shake with fear. "You're telling me I need surgery? There's no way! I'm an ang…" Gloria's voice trailed off as she felt Monica's hand on her shoulder.

"We need to prep you right away." Susan told Gloria, giving her a sympathetic look. "You're gonna be okay. Monica can stay with you until you fall asleep."

Gloria nodded. She was shaking once again, her arms wrapping around Monica's neck in an effort to seek comfort and protection.

"Gloria, Gloria, it's okay. It's all right," Monica assured her frightened caseworker who was more like a daughter to her. Monica felt the same love for Gloria that Tess felt for all of them. "I promise. It's gonna be okay. I'm right here and so is Tess and so is God. He'll help you through it."

Gloria nodded, although her face was buried in Monica's shoulder and she had started to cry again.

"Oh Gloria, shh, shh, it's okay, sweetheart. It's gonna be okay. I promise."

Gloria managed to relax in Monica's embrace, although she was still shaking.

It wasn't until ten minutes later, that Gloria really put up a fight.

Dr. Larkin came back and put the medicine into Gloria's IV. She instructed Monica that Gloria could only get sick once if need be and then she would have to fight it.

Monica nodded and promised her that she would help Gloria as best she could.

"I'll be right back." Dr. Larkin told them. With that, she left to check on another patient.

The minute she was gone, Gloria buried her face in Monica's shoulder and clung to her for all it was worth.

Monica wrapped a protective arm around Gloria and started to pray, knowing the Father would help Gloria through this.

Just then, Tess came in. She put her hand on Gloria's shoulder, making the younger angel practically jump a mile.

"I'm sorry, little angel. I didn't mean to scare you."

Gloria ignored Tess's apology and buried her face in Monica's shoulder once again. She let out a sob as Monica stroked her hair gently.

"Tess, does Gloria really have to do this? It's really scaring her."

Tess tried to take Gloria into her arms, but Gloria was adamant as to who she wanted. She pushed Tess's hand away and cuddled into Monica.

Tess sighed, choosing not to scold Gloria for her actions. She knew the younger angel was scared something awful.

"I'm afraid so." Tess said, reaching a hand out to pat Gloria's shoulder affectionately. "The Father has a reason for this. His plan has been put into motion and it will play out. And I assure you, everything will work out according to the Father's plan. Our little Gloria's gonna be just fine. And along the way, she's going to help a little girl who needs an angel right now."

"Who?" Monica asked, curiosity in her tone.

Tess shrugged as she went to stroke Gloria's hair.

"I don't know, angel girl. Gloria will know in time."

"But why Gloria? Why not me or you? Why put Gloria through this?" Monica questioned, receiving a look from Tess.

"That's for the Father to know." Tess replied. "Besides, according to the Father, Gloria is the perfect angel for His plan."

"What do you mean?" Monica asked, still not understanding the reason behind the events taking place.

"You'll see." Tess replied. "Just what I said. Gloria is the perfect angel for His plan. He loves Gloria. He would never put her in harms way."

Monica sighed. She knew Tess was right on that point.

"Our little Gloria's gonna be just fine." Tess assured the Irish angel.

As Tess went to stroke Gloria's hair, Monica gave her a weary look.

"Tess, maybe you should wait until…" Monica's voice trailed off, knowing Gloria wasn't going to take the sudden physical affection well.

Sure enough, Gloria went to push Tess's hand away again, but as she went to swat Tess's hand away, Monica stopped her just in time.

Gloria had used her left hand and if Monica hadn't stopped her, Gloria would have pulled her IV out.

Tess stood there, watching Monica successfully calm Gloria down. She even managed to get Gloria to lay down with the assurance that she would stay with her until she fell asleep.

"All right, sweetheart, that's it." Monica said, her voice gentle and full of love.

Gloria closed her eyes slowly as she squeezed Monica's hand with her free right one.

Monica glanced up and made eye contact with Tess. She could see hurt in the elder angel's brown eyes.

"Tess, Gloria didn't mean it. She's just afraid. She didn't know what you were doing. You didn't say anything before you touched her."

Tess nodded. She knew she had done wrong by Gloria.

"I know, baby. It's just that I wish Gloria would trust me like she trusts you. She listens to you without a second thought."

Monica sighed.

"Tess, I was there the day Gloria was born. It doesn't mean Gloria loves you any less."

Tess sighed. She was about to say something when Dr. Larkin came back. She patted Gloria's shoulder gently as she turned to Monica and Tess.

"It's time to take her in." She told them, thinking Gloria was asleep. "You two can wait in the waiting room. I'll have Lucy show you where it is."

Monica nodded. She gave Gloria a kiss on her cheek and stroked her hair gently one last time.

Tess did the same and told Gloria she loved her as did Monica.

As Monica lifted her hand from Gloria's shoulder, she felt Gloria grab her hand in hers and squeeze it for dear life.

"Monica, please don't leave!" Gloria pleaded, her voice full of tears and fear. "I'm scared! Please!"

Monica's heart broke at that point. She hated seeing Gloria like this. Gloria was like her baby. Monica felt the same love for Gloria that Tess felt for her, Monica.

"Gloria, sweetheart, I can't come with you. I'm sorry. But I promise, I'll be there when you get out. I promise. I love you, Gloria. I love you so much."

Monica gave Gloria a kiss on her forehead and tried to slip her hand out of Gloria's grasp, but the younger angel was stronger than she looked.

"Gloria…" Monica said in her best warning tone. "Gloria, you need to let go now. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise. But you need to let go of my hand."

"No!" Gloria exclaimed, her voice full of fear and determination. SHE wanted Monica with her and that was that. She was also afraid and that's why she was being stubborn. Her childish stubbornness was coming out and Monica had to be careful with what she said next. She didn't' want to send Gloria into surgery crying, but she had to be firm.

"Gloria, let go now. Come on, sweetheart. You can do it. I know you can. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

Gloria shook her head.

Dr. Larkin frowned. She knew Gloria was scared, but they had to do this.

"Can you give me a few minutes alone with Gloria, please?" Monica asked. "I can get her calm down."

Dr. Larkin nodded. She left the two angels alone, hoping Monica would be able to do her job.

Once Dr. Larkin was gone, Monica gave Gloria a look she knew only too well.

Monica sat down near Gloria's bed and started stroking her hair. As she did this, she gently, and slowly extracted her hand from Gloria's grip.

Gloria tried to reach for Monica's hand once again, but Monica was firm. She continued to stroke Gloria's hair, but she didn't let Gloria take her hand. It was breaking Monica's heart, but she had to teach Gloria right from wrong. She had to get her little one through this and she was going to do it the best way she knew how.

After a minute or so, Monica started to talk. She tried her best to be gentle, but she knew time wasn't on their side.

"Gloria, look at me." Monica said, her voice gentle, but firm at the same time.

Gloria did so. She knew she was in trouble and she didn't want to get Monica mad at her. Gloria hated it when Monica was upset with her. Gloria hated to be in trouble with Tess, but Gloria hated it more when she was in trouble with Monica.

Monica waited until she had Gloria's full attention before continuing to speak.

"Gloria, I know you're afraid, little one, I know. But you need to do this. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise. But I can't go in with you."

"But I want you there!" Gloria sobbed, trying to squeeze Monica's hand again. She managed to grab Monica's arm, clutching her wrist with her hand.

"Gloria, I know you do, sweetheart, but I can't come. I'm sorry. You need to let go. The faster you do this, the faster you'll be back with us. Come on now."

"No!" Gloria cried, stubbornly.

Monica sighed. She didn't want to say what she was thinking, but it was the only thing that would make Gloria listen.

"Gloria, if you don't listen to me, I'm going to call Tess and you know she'll make you let go. It's up to you. Are you going to let go or do I have to call Tess?" Monica asked, praying Gloria would listen to her. She knew the threat was low, but she had no other choice.

Gloria shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"No what?" Monica asked, wanting to help Gloria through this, but also wanting to get her answer. "No, you'll listen, or do I have to get Tess?"

Something about Monica's threat put a guilt trip on Gloria and she burst into tears. She let go of Monica's hand and instead buried her face in Monica's shoulder, begging her not to call Tess. She wrapped her arms around Monica's neck and continued to sob.

"No don't! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't get Tess! I'm sorry! Please!" Gloria begged, her sobs choking her.

Monica sighed as she wrapped her arms around Gloria and gave her a loving and protective hug. She had to get her calmed down and fast. Gloria was starting to choke on her sobs and Monica had a feeling Gloria was going to make herself sick.

It didn't help when Tess appeared, wanting to know what was going on.

"Angel girl, what's going on?" Tess asked, gazing at Gloria in concern. "Why is Gloria crying?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Gloria cried, her sobs choking her and her breathing becoming labored.

"Tess, you're not helping here." Monica said, giving Tess a look.

"Excuse me, Ms. Wings?" Tess asked, her eyes narrowed.

Monica sighed.

"I'm sorry, Tess. Look, can you do me a favor?"

Tess nodded.

"Can you give me and Gloria a minute alone, please? She's a little upset."

"That's an understatement." Tess said, gazing at the sobbing Gloria with something of concern on her face. "What did you say to her?"

Monica glared at Tess.

"Just please, give us a minute alone."

Tess shrugged, but did as asked.

After Tess was gone, Monica turned her attention to Gloria. The Irish angel tried to concentrate on one thing at a time. The first was to get Gloria's breathing under control.

"Gloria, shh, shh, it's okay, sweetheart. I'm not mad at you, little one. I'm not. I promise. You need to calm down, sweetheart. You're goin' to make yourself…" Monica's voice trailed off as Gloria swallowed hard before starting to cough and then gag. Monica put the bucket in front of her and helped her to sit up.

After Gloria's stomach had calmed down, she buried her face in Monica's shoulder. She was tired out and now she was just crying tears of fear. She was starting to feel tired, but she didn't' want to say anything to Monica.

"Gloria, it's okay, sweetheart. You're okay. That's it. That's it. I'm right here. You need to try and sleep, okay? I'm sorry I got you upset. I didn't mean to. You weren't listening to me. But I know that wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have threatened you like that. I'm sorry, Gloria. I'm so sorry, little one. I am. I love you, Gloria. I love you so much"

Gloria's breathing was going back to normal slowly but surely. She was still crying a little, but it was nothing compared to how upset she had been a few minutes ago.

"I love you too, Monica. I'm sorry," Gloria said, her voice soft and tearful. "I didn't mean to get you mad."

"Gloria, it's okay, it's okay. You didn't get me mad, sweetheart. I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just frustrated. I don't like seeing you scared and I hate that this is happening to you."

Gloria let out a little laugh which sounded more like a sob.

"You and me both." She said, her voice tired.

Monica smiled gently down at Gloria.

"How about after you wake up, we have a cuddle. Just you and me. Does that sound good?"

"Hmm-mmmm." Gloria said, half asleep.

"I love you, Gloria." Monica said, stroking Gloria's hair gently. "I love you so much."

As Dr. Larkin pushed the gurney towards the OR doors, Monica said a silent prayer for Gloria. Monica knew the Father would take care of Gloria. She had no doubt that He would see their little Gloria through this scary and difficult time.

Monica only prayed that Gloria would forgive her for what she had done and give her the chance to make it up to her. Monica had never meant to hurt Gloria like that and she prayed Gloria would give her the chance to set things right.

Monica found Tess in the cafeteria when she went to wait for Gloria to get out of surgery.

The minute Monica saw her supervisor who was more like a mother to her, she burst into tears, throwing herself into Tess's arms.

"Shh, shh, it's all right, angel girl. It's okay. Our little Gloria's gonna be fine. She's strong. The Father will take care of her." Tess assured Monica, starting to stroke her hair. "Now, why don't you tell me what happened back there? Why was Gloria so upset?"

Monica blushed. She really didn't want to tell Tess what she had done to upset Gloria, but she knew she had to. She couldn't lie to Tess, but a part of Monica didn't want to tell her either.

Tess led Monica over to a bench and both angels sat down.

Monica sighed as she tried to get her thoughts into prospective. She knew Tess was going to be angry at her for what she had done, but she had to tell her.

"I threatened her." Monica said, her voice low and full of regret.

"How?" Tess asked, knowing she wasn't going to like Monica's answer.

"I threatened her with getting you if she didn't cooperate and let go of my hand."

Tess nodded. She sighed and gave Monica a hug.

"Angel girl, I know it's hard, but you did the right thing. I would have helped you if need be. You did the right thing. Did Gloria listen?"

Monica nodded.

"But that's why Gloria lost it. She was afraid and I made it worse."

Tess shook her head.

"No you didn't, Ms. Wings. You did what you had to do. Gloria will be fine. She needs to learn that she can't always have her way."

Monica nodded with a sigh.

"I know, but not that way. I should never have threatened her at all, let alone use you as a threat."

Tess nodded.

"But you did and now you have to fix it."

"But will Gloria give me the chance?" Monica asked, feeling tears come to her eyes.

Tess took Monica into her arms and gave her a much needed hug.

"Yes. Oh yes, angel girl. Gloria loves you. She knows you didn't mean to make her upset. She'll forgive you."

"You really think so?" Monica asked, her voice full of hope.

Tess smiled as she hugged Monica close.

"I know so." Tess replied, knowing that Monica would believe her.

"Thanks Tess." Monica said, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Any time, angel girl. Any time. I love all of you." Tess said, hugging Monica again.

"I know you do." Monica said, snuggling into Tess for a cuddle. "I told Gloria the same thing a few minutes ago."

"Monica? Tess?" Dr. Larkin said, walking up to the two angels. They were in the middle of a card game.

Monica was the first one to spot Dr. Larkin. SHE gave her an anxious look.

"Is Gloria okay?" Monica asked, feeling the guilt for making Gloria upset creep back into her soul.

Dr. Larkin nodded and gave Monica a smile.

"Yes. She did great. She's in recovery now. You can go see her if you like. Only one person can come back now, but once she is moved up to her room for the night, both of you can be with her."

Tess nodded, but Monica frowned.

"Her room? Can't we take her home?"

Dr. Larkin shook her head.

"We always require patients who have abdominal surgery to stay overnight just to be safe."

Monica nodded. She still was a little uneasy, but all she wanted now was to know that Gloria was okay.

Dr. Larkin showed Monica to where Gloria was and left her alone. She brought her a can of iced tea and a can of ginger ale for Gloria.

It wasn't' long before Gloria's eyes started to flutter open. She gazed over at Monica and gave her a small smile.

"Hey." She said, her voice weak, but full of relief to see Monica there.

Monica smiled and sent a silent prayer of thanks up to God.

"Hi yourself." Monica said, grinning gently down at Gloria. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." Gloria replied, honestly. "A little nauseous and really tired."

"Well that's to be expected." Monica told her, patting her shoulder gently. "I told you I would be here when you woke up."

Gloria nodded.

There was a minute or two of silence before Gloria broke it.

"Monica, I'm sorry." She said, making Monica fight back tears. "I didn't mean to give you a hard time. I was acting like a baby."

Monica shook her head. She took Gloria's hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"Gloria, no." Monica said, her voice stern, but Gloria knew this stern was full of love. "You weren't acting like a baby. Now we're both Tess's angel babies and you will always be my baby, but you weren't acting like a baby. You were afraid and you had a right to turn to me for comfort. I'm the one that should be apologizing to you. I shouldn't have gotten so stern and I should NEVER have threatened you the way I did. I promise, I'll try not to do that again."

Gloria nodded and accepted Monica's hug. She hugged back gently before pulling away.

"I love you, Gloria." Monica said, starting to stroke Gloria's hair. "I hate seeing you in pain and I wanted more than anything to come with you, but I couldn't."

"You're here now." Gloria said, surprising Monica. "That's what matters." She gave Monica a smile. She then asked a question that caught the older angel off guard. "Where's Tess?"

"Here I am." Tess replied, appearing at Monica's left. She gave Gloria a smile. "How are you feeling, little angel?"

"Okay." Gloria said, truthfully. "I want to go home."

Tess nodded and came over to Gloria's other side. She gave her shoulder a pat before holding a cup of juice out to her.

"I know you do, darling. You can tomorrow. Monica's gonna stay with you. Here, can you try and drink this?" Tess indicated the cup in her hands.

Gloria shook her head and turned her face away. She buried it in Monica's shoulder and clung to her as though Monica could protect her from having to do the task.

Monica hugged Gloria close and kissed the top of her head as she heard Gloria let out a sob.

"Tess, let me try." Monica said, holding her hand out for the cup. "There might be a reason Gloria isn't drinking it."

Tess nodded and gave the object to her.

"Be my guest, angel girl." With that, Tess left. She wanted to get herself something to drink.

After Tess was gone, Monica turned her attention to Gloria.

"Gloria, sweetheart, can you try and drink this for me?" Monica asked, holding the cup for her. "I'll still hold you, I promise, but you need to drink this."

"I can't!" Gloria said, her voice tearful. She swallowed once and continued to cry.

Monica sensed that Gloria wasn't refusing to be difficult, so she tried a different tactic with her.

"Gloria, are you feeling sick?" She asked, putting the cup down and picking up the basin off the side of the table.

Gloria swallowed again as tears streamed down her face.

"Yes!" She whimpered, swallowing hard once again. "Monica, I hurt!"

"I know you do, Gloria, I know. It's okay. Here we go." With that, Monica held the bucket in front of Gloria and helped her to sit up as best she could as Gloria heaved, vomiting into it, causing more tears to stream down her face.

By the time Gloria was done, she didn't' want anything but to lay in Monica's lap. She settled for laying her head against Monica's shoulder while Monica stroked her hair and spoke softly to her.

That's how Tess found her two angel babies twenty minutes later. She smiled at the sight and went to sit down near Monica. She reached her hand out and patted Monica's shoulder gently. She could tell Monica had almost fallen asleep. Gloria was off in dreamland again as well.

As Tess started stroking Monica's hair, the Irish angel's eyes fluttered open. She glanced over at Tess and smiled.

"Shh," Monica said, putting a finger to her lips. "Gloria just fell asleep. She got sick fifteen minutes ago. That's why she couldn't drink the juice."

Tess nodded in understanding.

"She can try it later. So did you two straighten things out?"

Monica nodded.

"Yes. Gloria forgave me."

Tess smiled.

"I knew she would."

Monica grinned as she hugged Gloria close. She planted a kiss on the top of Gloria's head before combing her hands through Gloria's reddish brown locks again. She knew that would help Gloria to stay asleep.

"Well I guess this wasn't the vacation you were planning on, hmm?" Monica asked, gazing over at Tess.

Tess shrugged.

"No, but the important thing is we were able to be here for Gloria. She's gonna be all right, angel girl. Remember what I always say?"

Monica nodded.

"God works in mysterious ways. Pray and things will fall into place. And if you trust in Him, you will never fall."

Tess smiled at her two angel babies as she sat down beside Gloria's bed.

"Amen to that, angel girl. Amen to that."

THE END


End file.
